Love is a Battlefield
by A. Zap
Summary: Ruby Rose, Student Council President of Beacon Academy and Huntress-in-training. Weiss Schnee, Student Council Vice President, Ruby's Combat Partner, and Huntress-in-training. When it comes to love, the first one to admit it is the loser. So that's why they have to get the other to confess first! Will one of them ever win in this clash of love and wills? Kaguya-sama: Love is War AU


_Beacon Academy. Established decades ago to nurture the best and the brightest fighters in the world and groom them to be the light of the future: Hunters and Huntresses. Gathering from the corners of the world, this school accepts only the best, with a select process that pairs the most compatible students together to train as partners and rise above the rest._

_And such students could only be led by the very extraordinary!_

_Beacon Academy Vice President: Weiss Schnee._

_Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the most powerful and influential company in the world as it mines and refines the dust that powers everything and anything in the world. She is the upper crust of the upper crust, a well-bred lady, and a true genius, showing promise and poise in everything from the visual, musical, intellectual, and martial arts. With her versatile Semblance, she skates rings around her opponents as she defeats them. A truly brilliant young lady without peer._

_And by her side is her partner, the Beacon Academy President: Ruby Rose._

_With combat skills far beyond her years, she was accepted into Beacon two years early. A brilliant tactician, creating plans on the fly to easily take out her opponent, be they Grimm or human. Her positive and bubbly personality lifts up those around her, and her occasional floundering when it comes to social interactions somehow makes her even more endearing. Through sheer charisma, more than her grades or combat scores, she easily rose through the ranks to be the school president._

_With these two at the helm, surely, there is nothing that they can't accomplish!_

_Or so you would think..._

* * *

"So I've heard some strange rumors lately."

Ruby looked up from her doodles. She'd already finished her paperwork, but if she didn't appear busy, Weiss would add even more stacks of work for her to do. Still, Weiss wasn't one to gossip, so she couldn't help but be intrigued. "Ooo, what about?"

"Us." Weiss said simply, as she finished preparing their coffees, wrinkling her nose slightly at the amount of sugar and milk she put into Ruby's. "About us being partners."

Ruby's brow furrowed. "We? Are partners?"

Weiss snorted slightly. "Not _that _kind of partners. I believe they meant _romantic _partners. They seem to be debating whether or not we're a couple." Weiss set down Ruby's coffee before her and then returned to her seat to get back to work.

Ruby paused as she reached to pick it up. "Oh? Huh. I guess people will talk about anything."

"Yes, I suppose we are at that age." Weiss sighed, and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Really, they should be concentrating more on their studies."

At Ruby's laugh, Weiss turned her glare towards her. "You really don't have much room to talk. You have two years worth of material to catch up on, _and_ with your student council president duties stacked on top of it."

"Yeah, yeah." Ruby waved her away as they got back to work. However, as she went to drink from her cup, Ruby's smile became a smirk.

_Hmph. Us? Dating? We're partners and besties though Weiss won't admit it!_

_Then again, if Weiss asked me out… I'd probably say yes. I mean, she has to be interested. All of Yang's magazines tell me that she wouldn't bring up such rumors that she normally has no time for if she wasn't._

_Oh, she'd probably be so flustered and blushy and cute! I can't wait!_

Ruby's eyes shone as she fell into her delusions.

Meanwhile, across the room, Weiss seemed to be following a similar train of thought.

_Me and Ruby? Don't make me laugh. We've simply been thrown together as partners here and it was only natural that I take up the position of vice president when she asked me to so I could make sure she didn't slack off._

_Besides, I'm a Schnee. For all her talent and potential, Ruby is essentially a commoner. It would never be allowed._

_Then again, if she sincerely asked me and got down on one knee… Well, who am I to refuse? We're stuck as partners for the next several years, and my father never needs to know…_

_Besides, it's really only a matter of time. After all, why wouldn't she fall for me?_

Weiss had a smirk of her own cross her face as she sorted through the final bits of the day's business.

They both stayed in their own little bubbles, confident in the fact that the other was interested in them and would soon ask them out.

And this line of thinking continued…

Until several months had passed.

And all too quickly, the thinking shifted from "I wouldn't mind going out with her if she asked" to "I will force her to profess her love to me!"

* * *

"Yo!" The door to the student council room thwacked the wall as Yang burst onto the scene. "Hey, Rubes, got a question for you!"

Ruby perked up at her desk but Weiss just sighed and signed off on another paper. "Have you finished your secretarial duties?" She asked without looking up.

"Yeah, yeah. Me and Blake have done all our council work. No worries." Yang waved her off. "Anyway, Ruby, I won these tickets to a movie this weekend, but Blake and I already plan on going on a mission. You want them?" She held up a pair of tickets for the latest romantic drama at the movie theater in Vale.

"Hmmm." Ruby flipped open her schedule. "Well, I don't have combat tutoring this weekend as Pyrrha said she'd handle it, so I'm free." She turned to Weiss. "Hey, Weiss, do you want - "

"Though you should be careful." Yang snickered a bit as she sat down on the couch, tossing down the tickets onto the coffee table. "They say that if combat partners go see it together, they'll end up as a couple." She burst out laughing at the thought. "Nora's been trying to drag Ren to it, but they're also busy this weekend."

Ruby froze though. _Oh, no._

"What was that?" Weiss tilted her head slightly as she looked up. "Were you just inviting me to a movie?" Her eyes narrowed. "Where we could end up as a couple?

"It's almost as if - "

"_You're confessing your in love with me."_

The words were unsaid, but they both heard them.

Ruby had made a grave miscalculation.

People said that the person who falls in love first is the loser in the relationship. Confessing to love first makes them a double loser.

So naturally, to Weiss and Ruby, confessing first was out of the question.

However, Ruby just had to go and put her foot in her mouth.

Her mind raced as fast as her Semblance. She had to somehow turn the tables on Weiss. If she just tried to brush things off, Weiss would probably just tease her for being flustered. If she admitted that she did want to go, then -

Well, there was a way she could work with that.

"I don't believe in such superstitions, even if _you_ do." Ruby said slightly haughtily, trying to channel her inner Weiss. "So yeah, I invited you. Want to go with me or not?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her attempt and found herself slightly impressed. But Weiss was no ordinary person. She had already spent too much effort on this endeavor.

Weiss had bought the tickets and made them seem like a contest prize before she snuck them into Yang's mail, knowing the blonde was busy with Blake and wouldn't be able to use them during the timeframe they were available. She'd even double checked that Ruby would be free!

Plus, she knew that Ruby tended to be slightly insecure about interacting with people, so while Ruby would inevitably invite her to something again, it would never have the drapings of a date.

Luckily, Weiss still had a few cards in her hand.

"You? Not superstitious? You believed in the tooth fairy until you were 13!" Yang looked at Ruby like she was crazy, and the girl immediately began sputtering in indignation.

Weiss hid a smirk. Yang was a bit of a wild card, but it was advantageous to have Ruby's own sister, who knew her better than anyone, on hand. She knew exactly how to pick apart Ruby's bravado.

And Weiss took the opportunity to strike.

"I don't believe in such tales. Who exactly do you think I am?" Weiss sighed as she flipped her ponytail back. "However," she gave Ruby a flat look, "if someone were asking me out, well," she looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I'd hope it'd be a bit more romantic."

Ruby's thoughts went into a tailspin.

At the adorableness of Weiss's blush, no one could hope to stand up for long unless their heart was truly made of ice!

Ruby felt her resolve crumbling - she didn't want to lose but to disappoint Weiss was -

Weiss noticed this all and pushed her advantage. "So, what were you saying?"

Weiss had managed to corner Ruby. They were in the endgame. As Ruby's mind whirled and Weiss's plan fell into place, it was only a matter of time before -

"Of course, if you don't want to go to this movie, I've also won a pair of tickets to the new animated movie." Yang offered, holding up a second pair of tickets.

Everything immediately derailed.

Sometimes, Yang's purpose as a wild card could be useful, but sometimes it would just spawn chaos in her wake.

Ruby and Weiss mentally scrambled at this unforeseen factor. Another movie, another pair of tickets with no rumors attached to it.

They needed to rethink their strategies, reset the board, and start a new round in this battle of wills. The person who finished thinking first would be the winner.

And in order to think better, they needed to provide their brains with some fuel.

At the same moment, their eyes fell upon the single cookie on a plate in the center of the coffee table.

Cookies were practically a constant in the student council room, as Ruby loved them more than anything else, and all of the other members enjoyed indulging in them as well.

Now, however, it became of vital importance as the only source of sugar in the room.

As one, Weiss and Ruby snapped their hands out to grab the cookie. Whoever grabbed it first would be able to think and win and -

Yang snagged the cookie first and tossed it into her mouth.

"Anyway," Yang finished munching on the cookie as if she could not see Weiss and Ruby's aghast, helpless expressions, "I've gotta jet. I'll leave the tickets here if you want them."

Neither of them uttered a sound. They couldn't.

As Yang left the room, Weiss and Ruby slumped over, not even minding the paperwork around them.

**Today's Battle Result: ****Both lose.**

_And so the war between Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose for admittance of their affection continues..._

* * *

_AN: I really enjoyed Kaguya-sama: Love is War. I really wanted to write an AU with one of my other ships with it, so it was merely a matter of trying to figure out who could fit it best. And I think Ruby and Weiss are the closest!_

_Seriously, I would suggest watching it if you haven't already. It's really funny; like if Death Note had Light and L focus all their smarts and harebrained schemes into making the other confess their love, this is what it would've been like. The emotions behind it are really relatable, though it may seem a bit mean or nonsensical at times. And if pussyfooting around confessions frustrate you, then maybe you should skip because that's the main event here._

_Anyway, I may write more for this, maybe a few more of the stories/skits that I think would work well for these dorks._

_Anyway, the make-up of the Student Council is:_

_Ruby=President_  
_Weiss=Vice President_  
_Yang=Secretary_  
_Blake=Treasurer_

_(Yang's chaotic energy reminds me a lot of Chika, but if I do write more, in some instances she'll take up Ishigami's role as Ruby would more likely confide in her.)_

_ And one main different between this universe and the canon universe (besides the obvious) is that while they may form teams for missions, they don't have official four member teams. They do have partners, ones assigned that are deemed most compatible with each other, or because Ozpin thinks the combo would be good, and they do have match-ups that come more naturally than others, but it's still a bit different._


End file.
